Lives
by theytalktome
Summary: Thirty short themed paragraph prompts offering a glimpse into Punk and John's lives together. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**One: Evidence.**

John's smile had been long gone, he shut the front door hard, his eyes soon coming to rest on a pair of undergarments on the floor in front of him; his smile returning in the form of a smirk – something, or rather - someone, was upstairs waiting.

**Two: Blackboard.**

Punk's eyes are glazed over. John's talking, _again_. Punk isn't exactly sure what he's talking about, but every so often he'll nod like he'd been paying attention. Just like back in high school. Punk slips away entirely, thinking much more dirty thoughts that included costumes this time.

**Three: Superstition.**

A mewing noise causes the Texan to bash his head down onto the the table, he'd been sure he cleared the room of his many pets; until he looks up in the door way, standing his tattooed beau carrying a solid black kitten he managed to find. It takes every bit of common sense for him not to freak about his business proposal getting wrecked.

**Four: Strawberries.**

The raven haired boy has had enough with his lover's constant need to diet. They hadn't talked in several tension filled hours: until John Layfield has plopped down next to him, sucking on a strawberry with the most lustful look in his eyes, "I can get sexual, too."

**Five: Aloof.**

Those creamy, gorgeous legs are heavily taunting the Texan, he knows there isn't anything under that "Misfits" band tee-shirt. His eyes are focused on the news paper in hand, rather than the thighs switching into a seductive position on his lap... He doesn't care – at least not until his paper has fallen to the ground, and he's on top of Phil Brooks again.

**Six: Sugar.**

John's pressing Phil up against the glass wall panes, the New York City streets far below them, and he loves that he can feel eyes on him when he's licking and sucking on Phil's lip ring. Until a nervous cough tells him it's time to get in front of the Fox News cameras.

**Seven: I'm Here.**

Phil is growling, sitting alone in the corner of an Chicago restaurant – an upscale one. John's late. Very late. When he glances up at the clock, he can't help but smile when he hears John's voice, panting, "I'm here," he can barely say as he hands him a large bouquet of red roses.

**Eight: With Me.**

John hasn't been so in love in his entire life; but the object of his affection is flirting with that snotty Englishman he'd beaten earlier in the year to retain his United States title. He knew then killing him in the ring hadn't been enough, but he'd chosen to ignore the feeling. Now snapping his neck wouldn't be a problem. "He belongs with me," he cussed under his breath and promptly stepped into the conversation.

**Nine: Fantasy.**

Dinner is never very typical in the Layfield home. John usually ignores the way Phil Brooks-Layfield is shoving his dinner around the plate, his elbow propped up on the table, and hand barely holding his head up. "Darlin', you're doing it again," he mentions before Phil is up and in his lap again, taking his belt off with record speed.

**Ten: Weapon.**

A crash wakes John from his deep slumber, throwing Phil under him, who'd been sleeping quietly on top of him. He reaches into the dresser, pulling out a pitch black pistol, a glance around the room as he told him to follow close behind, their hands linked together as they went to discover the dog had gotten into mischief down stairs.

**Eleven: Blood.**

Green eyes are filled with terror; he'd gone too far this time. John was sitting half up on the floor, holding his mouth as he coughed up blood for the second time. "...I'm sorry," Punk whispered, sitting on the ground beside him, "I love you."

**Twelve: Find Me.**

Punk had come home earlier today, John hadn't been anywhere in the house. He roamed the fridge for his iconic choice of soda, until a noise upstairs irked him. "John?" he questioned aloud to himself as he headed up the stairs, opening the bathroom door to find his lover with his finger jammed down his throat.

**Thirteen: Funeral.**

John Layfield remembers being there: but he doesn't want to believe it was real. When tears swell up in his eyes, Phil is always there to wrap his arms around him, and tell him it's alright. John holds his husband tight, and tells him just how much he wishes Eddie knew how much he loves Phil, because they'd always shared everything... He smiles when Phil tells him that the other man is looking down, and knows.

**Fourteen: Magic.**

Phil is cuddled up close beside his husband, when John jumps up triumphantly. "I figured it out!" he cheers, a hearty laughter coming from his belly, "Look! I got that picture of your ass as my cell phone … thing!" Phil sighs with a smile; chuckling and shaking his head, "Wallpaper, dear."

**Fifteen: Disco Stick.**

They're both naked, Phil crawling into John's lap, "I want to take a ride on your disco stick," he whispers. He's taken aback when John gets up and leaves the room, wrapped in a bath robe. He grumbled, following him out the door, "God damn it, what happened?!" he hissed loudly, finding him sitting at the computer. His palm hits hard against his forehead when John answers him, "I don't know what a "Disco Stick" is, Darlin'."

**Sixteen: Beach.**

"I'm not taking my shirt off," John growls as Phil wrestles him into the sand, attempting to pry it off. "Yeah? Then I'm going to start wearing pants," the tattooed boy stands up, his arms crossed, "So screw you, too." Needless to say – John complies.

**Seventeen: Sober.**

They're laying in bed. John brushes Phil's long, black hair back. "I love you," he whispers, pressing his lips gently against those perfect pierced ones. John promises his straight edge lover that he's going to be sober from now on. Phil closes his eyes to prevent himself from crying, and holds him tight. John never lies to him, and never will.

**Eighteen: Devastated.**

JBL's eyes are wide, he'd spent all day with Jillian trying to make himself look like a typical goth, and now he'd been ready to walk up to CM Punk and impress him... Until he found him wrapped around William Regal's arm. He stared at them longingly, Punk's eyes never even giving him a second glance and stormed off, Jillian running off after him...

**Nineteen: Clean.**

When John falls asleep against Phil's shoulder after a shower, he can't help but smile and sigh in contentment when he smells the coconut shampoo.

**Twenty: Tease.**

They're on vacation, again... but John still needs to work. He's in front of the camera set up, dressed in only the top half of his suit... Phil's on the ground between his legs, and John can't help but worry he's going to let the entire fox team know what he's really doing.

**Twenty One: Lost.**

John hardly knows how to drive, having chauffeurs to do that for him. He's struggling with the map on the dashboard, while Punk is trying to piece together the GPS John punched clear off the holder... That woman just wouldn't stop telling him what to do.

**Twenty Two: Taxi.**

John's completely wasted when Punk helps him into the taxi back to their hotel. Punk is lecturing him and cussing up a storm when he's nearly vomited on. He's going to have a long talk with him in the morning about being Straight Edge.

**Twenty Two: Gloves.**

Punk and several divas are standing in front of the mirror, girls circling him and helping him get into his wedding outfit. He wasn't too certain about what he had on, but the gloves Maria made to match it had been perfect, and made him feel a hell of a lot better with the wedding dress on.

**Twenty Three: Secret.**

It's no secret that John has always wished that he was anorexic, but when he confesses it to Phil, all he can do is apologize and hold the younger man while he cries.

**Twenty four: Storm.**

Phil is sitting in John's lap, holding him close and pulling the blanket tighter over them. He curses loudly when the television's satellite dish goes out from the hard rain. A crash of lightning shuts the lights off... and the thunder nearly knocks the wind out of JBL when Punk holds tighter; and he loves it.

**Twenty five: Cry.**

Phil's face is buried in his husband's chest. The older man's face is full of fury as he holds his "wife" close, feeling his suit start to dampen with the boy's tears. He's going to make sure Mr. McMahon personally fires the other superstar who dared to cross his lover's path.

**Twenty Six: Search.**

John and Phil's romantic kiss turned into a burst of laughter when Phil had moved into the older man's lap, from his pants had New York's finest underwear began to start... singing: "Only you," by The Platters.

**Twenty Seven: Looking Down**

Five hours on a plane, and finally he'd been landing at LaGuardia; he'd been watching the city go by, he hadn't seen his husband in a week, and he couldn't wait to have him back in his arms, and twirl him around until they both got dizzy and collapsed on the couch.

**Twenty Eight: Last Night**

John Layfield and Ron Simmons are always the Bar Room Heroes; last night they got to throw down in the parking lot with the man who just wouldn't leave John's gorgeous goth the hell alone. This morning, Phil got to bandage up Layfield's knuckles, and give Ron pain killers.

**Twenty Nine: Dance**

Phil was cautious when the Divas invited him to the night club, and he took John along... Both unaware of how badly they'd get made fun of the next day in the locker room for their horrid dancing skills.... They couldn't tell the camera flashes from the strobe lights.

**Thirty: Impress.**

CM Punk didn't imagine that spending the summer at their Texas Estate would mean that Mark Calaway would be there almost every day... trying to help John Layfield learn how to ride, and stay on a motorcycle... and not run himself over. ..Punk cursed himself for mentioning that danger was kind of sexy.


	2. Chapter 2

**One: Lively.**

Phil Brooks likes to jump around wildly when his current favorite song is blasting over the radio. His jet black hair swishes with the beat of his hips and John tries his best not to laugh when he walks into their bedroom, and ends up dancing along side him until the brilliant idea to buy a stripper pole crosses his mind.

**Three: Morals.**

"I want you to wear a dress," John said, causing his soon-to-be-wife to look over his shoulder, and around the room before responding, "Are you talking to me?" John laughs and sweeps him into his arms, and Punk can't help but notice how much his fiancé has contemplated this.

**Four: Plead.**

John's laying in bed, bored while Phil takes to some afternoon spring cleaning in John's closet. "I still want that tie," he adds every couple seconds – until Phil is dying of laughter clinging to the closet door frame, "Oh god, what the hell is this?" he laughs, holding up, "Justin Hawk, if you can still fit in these, we're not having sex tonight," he manages to say through his laughter as he holds up a pair of leather chaps.

**Five: Open.**

Tattooed fingers try to wipe away tears, hunched over the side of the bed for a mere second before the Texan awakens and takes him into his arms. "I love you," he whispers. The Texan holds tightly, assuring his younger lover that he could tell him anything.

**Six: Wake.**

He wakes up with a splitting headache, unsure of what happened last night; Punk is staring down at him with a grin, so he's certain whatever it was had been good. He smiles back through the pounding migraine, aware of the oncoming snarky voice of Phil telling him he deserves it, he demands he shut up. "That's what you get," he quips, laughing and walking away.

**Seven: Remorseful.**

Phil is sitting alone in their longhorn bedecked limousine alone, while John was in a meeting, suddenly unprepared and having to rely on his promo-skills while CM Punk was having to "think about what" he "had done" he felt like a child, sitting there with his arms crossed, his favorite band blasting over the speakers. He would just have to make up for accidentally opening the window and letting John's proposal papers litter the George Washington Bridge.

**Eight: Cut.**

All day the self-made millionaire had been hard at work. On the phone, fucking up the computer, and ending up on the phone again, on the phone, and on the god damn phone, and ignoring his husband impatient to finally spend some time with him. Phil hissed, sneaking into their home office and unplugged the computer, and hid the phones. The computer alone would cause him enough grief to give up.

**Nine: Engage.**

John Layfield always gets whatever he wants. For four months he had practically stalked the young Phil Brooks. Finally, shortly after his debut on ECW, CM Punk finally agreed out of annoyance to have one date with the the Texan – and then he fell in love. Six days later, they moved in together – and now, at the end of that very month, he was wrapped in JBL's arms, wearing his ring and making wedding plans.

**Ten: Caring.**

This week, John has been undeniably sick to his stomach, vomiting up his insides usually on the floor, much to the maid, and Phil's dismay, getting it in the waste basket just wasn't about to happen. Phil, hard at work in the kitchen making soup had come back to an empty couch – where the hell did John go? Phil grumbled, storming up to the office and dragging him back downstairs.

**Eleven: Loaf.**

The sunny afternoon on the shore disappeared quickly, settling into the night with various activities going on around the two nestled tight in a hammock for what was literally hours and hours on end.

**Twelve: Without.**

Phil Brooks had left John Layfield years ago. His favorite band however, had not died out, and still routinely played a show at generally the same time each year in Chicago... and every year, Layfield has gone. He comes to win him back. And Brooks has never showed up.

**Thirteen: Rock.**

Phil Layfield yawned as he crawled out of bed, and headed toward the bathroom, immediately trying to suppress laughter with his newly ring-garnished hand over his face. John, instead of using his comb to style his hair, had been singing "Wild Thing" into it. This was shaping out to be a great honeymoon.

**Fourteen: Dismiss.**

"Why don't you go do something?" John scowled, his hand shielding the phone from his voice, although it had been in a failed attempt as Phil's hand threw back and slammed hard into his face, sending the phone, and John crashing to the floor.

**Fifteen: Compromise.**

"I like the name Wednesday," Punk sighs happily, his fingers playing with John's soft brown hair, until John stops lovingly caressing his husband's round belly and looks up at him his voice almost mocking him, "Wednesday? Like, The Addams family?" he laughed while Phil's expression looked rather unamused; John sighs with thought, "Middle name." It's settled.

**Sixteen: Voice.**

John found himself shopping for no real reason other than the usual – Phil would be off his flight back home soon, and he always had to meet him with some kind of gift or another... Yet another tie had caught his fancy, and he just had to buy it – until Phil's voice popped back up in his head, and demanded he walk away.

**Seventeen: Toes.**

"John," Phil whined, wriggling his toes at him, "I don't feel like bending," he pouted, "Can you paint my toenails for me?" he asked, waving the jar at him, "Please, baby?" When John was finished, Punk wished he had just waited and went to get a pedicure with John.

**Eighteen: Fun.**

John was sure that he shouldn't be doing this – especially at his age, and weight. Yet, Punk insisted they get up on the hotel bed and dance to the music playing on the television.

**Nineteen: Whatever.**

Phil's arms are crossed over his chest. He's staring at John, who seems to be decked out in anything and everything he could find at a Hot Topic store, with black hair dye smeared even on his ears. "...I'm trying to impress you," John tells his husband, who promptly answers with a "Whatever" and promptly leaves the room.

**Twenty: Heavy.**

"Ow!" Punk yelped, "Get off, John!" he hissed through his teeth, squirming beneath him. "I'm not _that_ fat," John sighs, slightly stressed; until Punk is squirming again,"Not that, you're on my hair!"

**Twenty one: Impulse.**

John couldn't remember ever sprinting backstage, but once he got there he was glad he had. "I saw the way you looked at me, darlin'," he whispered, standing behind his love and pulling the younger man against him, pressing himself gently against his back, "God, I love you, Phil," he chuckled, taking his hand and placing gentle kisses leading up to his neck.

**Twenty two: First.**

John moaned like he'd never had before. God, Punk's tongue ring felt good in his mouth. He held him tightly, never wanting to let him go. "I love you, and you have no idea how much," he whispered as they pulled apart.

**Twenty three: Love.**

When John is suffering from boredom after his radio show, and no one is listening to him talk anymore, Phil seductively struts over, in nothing but his pink or "salmon" dress shirt, John is instantly aroused as the man sits on his lap. "I want you to want me..." he whispers.

**Twenty four: Late.**

Punk stretches his arms out, revealing he isn't wearing anything under his Layfield Energy tee, as he walks into John's home office and sits up on the desk, "Hey, what's for breakfast?" he yawns, looking over his busy lover. "It's lunch time, kitten. I've been waiting for you to wake up."

**Twenty five: Save.**

Punk silently sat beside John, his hands on his, waiting for him to say anything at all, but he hadn't. He could see the distance in his eyes, and it hadn't let up in a long while. When John finally looked back over, Phil could see the love, and need in his eyes; there just hadn't been any zest, or want, for life. Phil sighed softly and sank into John's arms, pressed against him close and feeling his stomach rise and fall with each uneasy breath. "Where do think you go you go when you..." John's voice whispers.

**Twenty six: Leave. **

Phil chuckles softly; knowing that John would have murdered him if he found out that he was riding the city bus. It hadn't been too far, and if he felt like it, he might have just been able to walk and call that his exercise for the day. John hadn't expected to be thrown up against the side of the building as he'd been leaving, lavished in his love's kisses. "Lets get out of here," John laughed.

**Twenty seven: Hush.**

Leaving the house on one of Phil's off days had been something he absolutely detested – but now that Layfield had a camera set up in the house, he could make out, as much as he wanted to during the break with his love, providing he kept silent off camera – which didn't always happen.

**Twenty eight: Breathe.**

John was lifeless on the floor when Phil walked in. His fingers jammed the buttons on the phone, and nearly ripped the emergency response's ear off before he brought John back to life himself.

**Twenty nine: Shield.**

JBL looks like a wet cat when he steps into the arena. Umbrella held close... over CM Punk, and only Punk. Punk giggles, telling John that he shouldn't have done that – because he had to dry off fast and get ready to go "commentate" his "fucking ass off but save some for" him.

**Thirty: Protect.**

John's walking backstage hurriedly; somethings nagging in his mind to check on his new beau; finding a particular superstar getting much too close with his boyfriend, who moves behind him immediately, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Layfield spits at the other man, interrupting a series of stuttering, turning on his heel and escorting his darling Punk out to the ring – after informing the man that he was fired.


End file.
